Juntos
by Maitehd
Summary: Shelly&Steve


**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Sthepenie Meyer.**

_**Juntos**_

Era una noche estrellada, ni una nube se podía ver en el hermoso cielo que regalaba el universo. Todo parecía estar en total calma, apenas soplaba el viento haciendo, de esa manera, que las hojas de los árboles se movieran con total lentitud. Un grupo de personas paso por el lugar corriendo como si la vida fuera en ello, y así era. Corrían demasiado rápido para ser humanos, corrían como si fueran unos guepardos en busca de su presa. Y eso hacían, corrían en busca de su comida, su presa. Ansiosos de encontrar la mejor sangre que se hallara en el pueblo más cercano del lugar donde tenían su refugio.

Eran alrededor de siete vampiros dispuestos a arrasar con cualquier vida humana que se les pusiera en el camino, sin importarles de quien se tratara o en contra de quien podrían llegar a luchar. Porque algo que tenían muy claro era que no les importaba luchar entre ellos por tomar la sangre de un humano que sería exquisito para su paladar vampírico.

Un grupo pequeño de personas pasaba justo frente a ellos, sin saber que su vida corría peligro continuaron su camino hasta llegar al gran parque donde, justamente minutos antes, los vampiros habían llegado para esperar a cualquier persona que pasara por ahí, ya sea rodeándolo o traspasándolo.

Los siete vampiros saltaron hacía las cinco personas que pasaban por ahí, sin que haga falta, ya sabían que dos de ellos en ese momento se quedarían sin presa, en caso de que ninguno quiera compartir la suya. Pero seamos sinceros, ellos no compartían su presa ni por que la vida fuera en ello.

Una de las vampiresas que conformaba aquel pequeño pero poderoso grupo de bebedores de sangre, había alcanzado a tomar uno de los humanos, por el sólo hecho de ser más rápida que los demás, pero no más fuerte que varios de los hombres que ahí se encontraban.

Aquella vampiresa, de nombre Shelly, estaba preparada para enterrar sus colmillos en la yugular de la mujer que había tomado como presa, pero segundos antes de que lograra su cometido uno de sus acompañantes la había tomado de la nuca y la había empujado contra un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Raoul, el vampiro era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero no más rápido, por lo que había sido uno de los dos que se había quedado sin presa.

El otro vampiro que se había quedado sin presa al igual que él, se dirigió rápidamente a su lado, Raoul, quien tenía a la humana entre sus brazos, miró al vampiro que se le había aproximado y creyendo que él también quería a aquella humana se preparó para defenderse por si la situación lo requería.

Steve, que era quien se había aproximado a Raoul, igualó su acto que había hecho con su compañera, lo tomó de la nuca con una de sus manos y con la otra le quitó a la humana arrojándola donde se encontraba Shelly. Ella la tomó con fuerza y le quebró algunos huesos del brazo y de la pierna para que no intentara huir, debido a que aquella humana tenía intención de hacerlo.

Steve soltó a Raoul, y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, esperando cualquier reacción de su oponente. El resto de sus compañeros al notar lo que estaba sucediendo, dejaron los cuerpos ya inertes y se dispusieron a mirar a los dos hombres. Tanto Kevin como Adam, que eran seguidores de Raoul, se colocaron detrás de este como si fueran sus guardaespaldas. Shelly se acercó a Steve, pensando que si llegaban a una pelea, no serían tres contra uno, además de que él, en cierta forma, la quería ayudar. Y las otras dos vampiresas que habían ido con ellos, tan sólo decidieron no entrometerse en aquella pelea, por lo que se alejaron unos pasos pero sin perderse nada de lo que sucedía, o de lo que sucedería.

Los tres hombres estaban dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento, sabían perfectamente que no perderían si frente a ellos había una neófita que no tenía fuerza y un neófito que no igualaba la fuerza de ellos. Una imagen surgió por la mente de Shelly, la cual hizo que no sólo se llenara de pánico sino también de tristeza. Dio un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y al cabo de unos segundos volvía a abrirlos, para mirar a los cuatro hombres que estaban ahí con ella.

-Raoul –Llamó al hombre más fuerte que había allí, haciendo que todos la miraran- quédate con la chica, iré a cazar a otro lado. –Como puro instinto tomo la mano de Steve y lo miró a los ojos- Gracias –Dijo en un tono amable mientras le sonreía.

Steve, al ver aquella sonrisa, sintió que había hecho lo correcto en ayudarla, y si moría en ese momento no le importaba. Hizo una mueca en sus labios, muy parecida a una leve sonrisa. Shelly soltó la mano de Steve y cuando se disponía a salir de allí, noto que Raoul ya estaba sobre el cuerpo de la chica por la que segundos antes casi se formaba una gran pelea. Negó levemente con la cabeza y rápidamente salió de allí, para poder lograr cazar tranquila.

Llevaba corriendo varios minutos, quizás un cuarto de hora o un poco más, cuando se detuvo de golpe creyendo que alguien la seguía. Intento agudizar su oído, pero lo único que se podía oír era cómo el viento soplaba. Decidió caminar en lugar de correr, pero sin dejar de prestarle demasiada atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a quedarse inmóvil en su lugar, no tenía miedo, pero no le agradaba la idea de pensar que al irse de allí, Raoul y su equipo había matado a Steve y la habían seguido para también darle el mismo destino a ella. Rápidamente se dio vuelta para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto o si sólo eran ideas suyas.

Esperó de pie ahí, en su lugar, sin moverse, mientras que con la vista recorría todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, llegara quien llegara, ella estaría preparada para atacar y no para ser atacada. Escuchó un ruido cerca de donde se encontraba, sabía que aquella persona estaba por aparecer frente a ella, tan sólo en unos pocos segundos, quizás algunos minutos, pero no muchos. Decidió moverse lentamente hasta una pared, de esa manera podía ocultarse bajo la oscuridad.

Esperó unos segundos más, su espalda estaba pegada contra la pared, pero eso no era ningún impedimento para no atacar a quien sea que se le estaba acercando. Escuchó cómo aquella persona se acercaba sigilosamente a donde ella se encontraba. Sabía que había sido descubierta, por lo que decidió actuar rápidamente. Corrió hasta aquella persona, la tomó descuello y la empujó contra la pared, logrando que quedara aprisionada.

-¿Así recibes a tu salvador? -Preguntó con un tono burlón. Sin dudarlo demasiado, fue soltando el agarre, y sin dejar de observarlo fijamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.- Gracias –Comentó mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante, dejando que la luz de la luna lo iluminara.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó ella. Se sentía algo apenada por la reacción que había tenido recién, después de que él la ayudara a salir con vida de aquel neófito, que sin duda tenía pensado matarla.-

-No te preocupes –Comentó con una leve sonrisa.- Supuse, ya que ni tu ni yo hemos cazado aún, pensé que quizás podríamos hacerlo juntos –Dijo con un tono amable.

Shelly se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, conocía a Steve y no era de esas personas que sonriera o fuera amable con otras personas. A decir verdad él siempre había sido algo antipático, cundo tenía que responder alguna cosa, sólo se limitaba a usar la menor cantidad de palabras y su tono siempre era cortante, jamás lo había visto sonreír desde la primera vez que se había cruzado, desde la vez que ella se había convertido en vampiro.

No sabía que contestar, una parte de ella, que era la razón, le decía que no aceptara aquella idea. Desconfiaba de él, ya que se estaba comportando como no solía hacerlo. Pero su otra parte de ella, su corazón, decía que acepte y no estaba segura de a que se debía aquello, pero algo le decía que siguiera a su corazón. Corazón que ya no latía y que jamás lo volvería a hacer. Corazón que estaba congelado debido a su nueva condición. Corazón que, además de ya no ser un órgano en funcionamiento, pedía a gritos que sea escuchado y no que por estar congelado y sin movimiento sea ignorado.

No sabía cuanto tiempo se había mantenido en silencio pero temía que aquello pueda ser mal interpretado por la persona que tenía enfrente. Dio un leve suspiro mientras miraba a los lados, asegurándose de que estaban solos, luego volvió a posar su vista en Steve y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Claro, sería bueno que fuéramos a cazar juntos. –Respondió casi en un susurro mientras intentaba esquivar su mirada.

No estaba muy segura de lo que le pasaba, pero sabía perfectamente que podía pasar horas observándolo. Días atrás se había descubierto observándolo, y pudo notar que algunas de sus facciones le gustan. Los rojos ojos, si bien todos allí tenían el mismo color de ojos, para ella los de él eran especiales, eran distintos al resto, podía sentir que decían más de lo que sus labios decían. Pero también se había descubierto pensando en lo que sabrían sus labios, pensando y esperando ansiosa poder tocar los labios de él con los suyos. Y ahora, parada frente a él, había decidido reconocer lo que su corazón le venía diciendo hacía días, ella lo amaba y aunque no albergaba ninguna esperanza de que fuera correspondida, no iba a ocultar aquel sentimiento.

Juntos comenzaron a caminar en silencio por las calles de aquel pueblo, necesitaban conseguir alguna presa pronto, pues sólo faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer. Si eso sucedía, si ellos no llegaban a tiempo al refugio podían morir. Shelly negó varias veces seguidas con la cabeza, intentando quietarse ese pensamiento, levantó la vista para observar el cielo, sabía que aún le quedaban algunas horas, confiaba en que lograrían hacer todo.

Steve la había notado algo nerviosa, separó sus labios para preguntarle algo, pero cuando la vio observar el cielo, puedo deducir que estaba preocupada porque pronto amanecería. Deseaba decirle algunas palabras para que se tranquilizara, pero temía que su voz también notara algo de temor, por lo que volvió a juntar los labios prefiriendo no decir nada.

Comenzaron a caminar cada vez más deprisa, ya había paso media hora y aún continuaban buscando. Era imposible que no haya ningún humano cerca de donde se encontraban, aunque fuera un vagabundo, necesitaban algo para cazar. Terminaron corriendo en busca de algún humano, minutos más tarde llegaron a una esquina, específicamente a un callejón oscuro, allí se encontraban cinco personas y por el estado en que estaban sólo tenían dos opciones, estaban con varias copas de más o bien habían ingerido alguna sustancia rara.

No tuvieron tiempo para detenerse a pensarlo, o para decidir quien atacaría a quien, cada uno de ellos se acerco a uno de los humanos, e instintivamente clavaron sus colmillos en la yugular de aquellos seres. Sin detenerse a saborear la sangre, bebieron lo más rápido que pudieron, para comenzar con los otros que allí les quedaban. Luego de unos minutos, sólo faltaba uno de los humanos. Ambos se miraron, aquel humano debía morir, lo quisieran o no, él ya había visto lo que ellos eran.

-Adelante –Comentó Steve haciéndole un gesto con la mano.- Mátalo tu –Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Aquel gesto a Shelly la descolocó un poco, quien negó con la cabeza. Steve sabía o intuía, que por más que le dijera millones de veces que ella lo mate, ella no lo haría, así que le propuso algo.- ¿Qué te parece si lo matamos los dos juntos? –Preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella sólo logró asentir con la cabeza.

Ambos se acercaron al humano que quedaba vivo, él por la izquierda y ella por la derecha, Steve logró que el hombre tirara la cabeza hacia atrás, y acto seguido los dos al mismo tiempo, uno de cada lado, clavaron sus colmillos en la yugular. A aquel cuerpo se le acabó la sangre más rápido, debido a que eran dos los que bebían.

Ya les quedaba poco tiempo, debían quemar los cuerpos y luego correr hacia el refugio en el que se encontraba el resto del grupo. Ambos llevaron los cuerpos al lugar más apartado del callejón, habían decidió quemarlos ahí, pues si buscaban otro lugar no tendrían tiempo. Acomodaron los cuerpos de modo que se quemarán más rápido, Steve buscó unos papeles de un basurero que se encontraba ahí cerca, los acomodó entre los cuerpos, y prendió fuego, con el encendedor que llevaba en el bolsillo, tanto los papeles como parte de las ropas de las personas.

Se quedaron allí parados, observando como el fuego consumía lentamente los cuerpos, ninguno decía nada. El silencio reinaba en ese lugar, ambos no apartaban sus ojos del fuego, temían mirarse, pero sabían que eso momento llegaría pronto. Tan sólo faltaba una hora para que el sol saliera y aún los cuerpos estaban allí. Poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en cenizas, hasta que no quedó nada de ellos.

En silencio, sin decir ninguna palabra, Shelly y Steve, comenzaron a dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros. Corrían lo más rápido que podían, el sol saldría tan sólo en unos minutos y ellos pasarían a ser cenizas, como aquellas personas que dejaron atrás, en aquel callejón.

Esquivaban árboles lo más rápido posibles, sabían que el resto ya se encontraban allí, seguros, sanos y salvos bajo el techo de aquella casa. Ya se podía notar cómo comenzaba a aclarar el cielo, tan sólo le quedaban no más de diez minutos y por más de que corrieran a toda velocidad, no iban a llegar.

Steve se detuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol y miró fijamente a Shelly, que la verlo detenerse, ella también lo hizo. En su rostro se notaba miedo por no llegar, preocupación por si algo le había pasado a Steve, ansiedad por llegar al lugar, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Se acercó rápidamente hasta él.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó preocupada mientras lo miraba fijamente- ¿Estas bien? ¿Pasó algo? –Volvió a preguntar con un poco de temor en la voz.

-…-Él negó con la cabeza.- Seamos honestos, no vamos a llegar hasta el refugio, queda lejos –Aquellas palabras hicieron que Shelly temiera más, tenía la esperanza de que lo lograrían de que llegaría.

-Pues si te quedas ahí, es obvio que no vamos a llegar –Contestó con un poco de odio en la voz- Vamos y verás que llegaremos. –Repuso mientras tomaba su mano e intentaba tirar de él para que comenzara a correr

Shelly giró su cabeza para observar el cielo, y notó que Steve tenía razón, por más de que corrieran el sol los tocaría y morirían calcinados. Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos rojos, un montón de sentimientos se cruzaban por su cuerpo, amor, y odio, tristeza y alegría, paz y ansiedad. Steve dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, posándose detrás de Shelly, quien giró sobre sus talones para continuar mirándolo. Ambos pensaban lo mismo, si iban a morir preferían que sea viendo a la persona que amaban.

La sombra que daba aquel árbol poco a poco iba desapareciendo, ellos tuvieron que acercarse más al tronco, para que el sol no los tocara. Ella había recargado su espalda sobre la madera, y él estaba de pie, frente a ella observándola. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos que decían más de lo que las palabras podían decir.

Steve dio un paso hacia delante, cerró los ojos e inhaló aquel aroma que ahora lo volvía loco, si moría por lo menos quería que lo último que sintieran todos sus sentidos fueran a Shelly. Llevarse como último aroma él suyo, ver por último rostro el de ella, que sus manos lo último que tocaran fuera su piel, y por suerte para él eso estaba sucediendo. Había guardado en su retina, el rostro vívido de Shelly, su último aroma había sido el que ella imanaba, su mano tocaba la mano de ella. Pero tan sólo le faltaban dos sentidos más, gustarla y oírla, deseaba tanto que las últimas palabras que ella dijera se refieran a él y que sólo le den pura felicidad. Volvió a dar otro paso más hacia ella, de esa manera la dejó aprisionada entre él y el tronco de aquel árbol.

-Te amo –Le dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído. Ella al verlo acercarse también había cerrado los ojos y sin que él se diera cuenta también había inhalado para sentir su aroma.

-Te amo –Le respondió con una débil sonrisa. No sabía bien de dónde había salido eso, si de su corazón, de la cabeza o de ambos lugares, pero lo que si sabía era que se sentía bien decirlo, y mucho más oírlo.

Steve sonrió y lentamente fue llevando sus labios hasta los de Shelly, a pesar de los cuerpos fríos que tenían, aquel beso se sentía cálido, y sabían que pasara lo que pasara estarían juntos, y si en ese momento dejaban de existir, por lo menos sabían que se habían ido felices. Steve soltó su mano para tomarla de la cintura, mientras que Shelly pasaba sus manos por el cuello de él, el beso continuaba, sus labios parecían encajar a la perfección y lo mejor de todo que no tenían necesidad alguna de separarse para tomar aire, porque no la necesitaban, y agradecían que eso fuera así.

Con aquel beso se habían perdido, no sabían en el lugar que se encontraban, ni que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, sólo sabían que eran ellos, que ellos eran uno solo. Poco a poco la sombra de aquel árbol fue desapareciendo, dejando lugar a los rayos del brillante sol que salía esa mañana, sentían que algo se posaba sobre sus pieles, pero por nada del mundo se separarían para ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No sabían si habían ido al cielo, o al infierno, pero estaban felices, porque a donde sea que hayan ido, estaban juntos. Y tenía la esperanza de que jamás se separarían.

Lentamente fueron despegándose de aquel hermoso beso, y lentamente fueron abriendo sus ojos, comprobando que ambos sonreían de felicidad por lo sucedido. Pero a pesar de saber que ese momento era demasiado especial, no pudieron dejar de notar que aún seguían con vida, si se lo puede decir así, ambos estaban en el mismo lugar sin ninguna diferencia. A decir verdad sólo había una diferencia, con los rayos del sol no habían muerto quemados, si no que su piel parecía contener millones de pequeños diamantes, que brillan al ser tocados por la luz solar.

No entendían lo que sucedía, pero agradecían a quien fuera por darles la oportunidad de continuar con aquel amor, amor que recién había comenzado. Amor que los había llevado a tomar la decisión de morir juntos si era necesario. Nuevamente volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más efusividad, por la alegría que sentían de encontrarse vivos y juntos.

Decidieron, no volver al refugio, no sabían que futuro les esperaba allí. Ellos habían interpretado eso como una oportunidad de vivir el resto de sus vidas juntos, así que eso decidieron hacer. Sin decirle nada a nadie, comenzaron su propio camino, yendo a dónde quisieran ir, recorrer el mundo, tenían todo el tiempo que quisieran, tenían toda su eternidad. Lo único que a Shelly y Steve les importaba, era pasar el resto de su existencia juntos.


End file.
